Take It
by Gesper
Summary: Heero receives a package from Duo.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, Dragonball Z doesn't belong to me, and Staind's "Take It" doesn't belong to me. It's so depressing.

Also, this story was the result of a late-night, I-couldn't-go-to-sleep-even-though-I'm-tired thing, so I'm sure it's point isn't strong or anything. I just felt like posting it for some reason.

Take It

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Heero Yuy opened the front door and walked into the darkness of his second-story apartment. He felt something crunch under his left foot and looked down to see a medium-sized package laying on the floor in front of the mail slot. _What's this?_ Heero thought as he picked the package. Some writing in the top left corner of the front side caught his eye, and he glanced at the name.

Duo Maxwell.

Heero narrowed his eyes and started studying the outside of it, trying to feel what was inside. After thoroughly determining it wasn't any bomb or explosive device of any kind, he decided that it wasn't dangerous. The mail was said to be from Duo, but Heero's soldier training taught him that even though it says one name, it could have came from someone else in disguise.

Heero closed the door to the apartment and started to open the package from the side. A CD disc slid out on his hand, followed by an envelope. Heero glanced at the CD and found a pink post-it note that said:

READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE LETTER ^_^

_Pink_? Heero rolled his eyes as he walked across his bare living room and placed the CD into his CD player in the corner. He pressed PLAY and strode back to his only couch, sitting down as the song started playing.

I feel like this 

_Won't go away_

_No matter how_

_I try to_

_Squeeze my eyes shut_

_So I can't see_

_The pain in you_

_This pain in me_

_In me_

_But everything that I can say to you_

_Won't help you_

_Everything you need is right in front of you_

_Just take it_

_I know that I am really not here_

_To represent what I'm not clear about_

_In my head _

_Sometimes I feel_

_Fucked up like you do_

_Like you do_

_But everything that I can say to you_

_Won't help you_

_Everything you need is right in front of you_

_Just take it_

_Try to make it through the daily pain _

_That you feel_

_Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad_

_I know it cause_

_I once felt that way_

_Nothing I could say made it go away_

_I live through this _

_I still feel this_

_I just live for my tomorrow_

_Just make it go away_

_Just make it go away_

_She makes it go away_

After the song ended, Heero heard the CD player automatically turn off. He reached over and opened up the envelope to find a letter inside. Heero pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

"Dear Heero,

I'm sure now you're kicking yourself for giving me your address."

_I never gave you my address, you idiot. You probably got it off the Preventers or something, _Heero thought.

"Well deal with it, ok? Anyways, I was listening to this song from a really, really, really old CD that Hilde had, and I thought it fit you perfectly. Now I know you have always ignored me in the past, made up some stupid excuse, and/or threatened to kill me if I didn't shut up, so I decided to try one LAST time and write you a letter so that you can't yell at me. HA!"

"You're still the anti-social perfect soldier you were before. I would of put "emotionless" in there, but I know that's not true. If you were void of emotions, then you wouldn't care about certain people, *cough cough*. Anyways, now I can understand that it's the only way you know how to live, being trained like that and all, but man why can't you just give it up? You deserve so much better! Now I'm sure you don't feel like being social, or having fun, or having friends. Maybe you're scared of the really old rich women who always flirt with the young men at one of  Relena's parties. I can TOTALLY understand that. But Heero…this is life. And you can either make it better, or worse. You need to make a difference in your life; it's the only way you'll ever be able to make peace with yourself and your past. It doesn't have to be like this, man. You never talk to anybody, and you keep all this pain you have suffered all inside. You can't live like this forever."

"Look I kinda DO know how you feel; the used-to-be-God of Death hasn't lived the perfect life either. But I realized that I could make it so much better, and I have. I've found a home, I'm doing a job I love, and I have the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world next to me. I love her with all my heart, and I live for her. She makes all those old and horrible memories go away."

"Anyways, I'm trying to say that I love you a lot because, believe it or not, you're kind of like a bro to me. (I'm sure you're laughing your arse off right now) I just want you to live a happy and peaceful life. And NNNNOOOO, living a peaceful life is NOT becoming a hermit like you are. I mean, I can't really picture you with a beard and a cane. That's kinda scary. Have you ever seen that old show _Dragonball Z? _It was on TV like around 2000 A.D. or something. Well there was this old dude named Master Roshi, and he was also called the Turtle Hermit, and he had a beard and a cane and was really horny. And I really don't want you to turn out that way. Um.. I guess I'm kinda off the subject here."

"Yeah, like things could ever be normal again after all we've been through, I guess. But Heero, we could have died in the Eve Wars. And what if you really HAD died when Zero blew up in Brussels? Man you've been given a second chance! Don't let it go to waste; just take it. Live your life to the fullest, because it's the only life you're ever going to have. And call up Relena sometime; I'm sure she would love to hear from you *wink wink*

Your Buddy,

Duo 

P.S. ^_^ Please don't be pissed and try to kill me or something because I sent you this."

Heero chuckled for the first time in months as he closed his friend's letter. Sighing, Heero sunk down into the soft cushions of his couch. Suddenly, he looked over to his left. Sitting a few inches away from his fingers was the telephone.

*A week earlier*

Duo Maxwell felt a huge yawn escape from his throat as he finished off the last of his letter and sealed it into an envelope. Setting it aside to mail tomorrow, he stretched his arms over his head and glanced at the girl sleeping in his bed a few yards away. Duo gazed at her adoringly and crawled into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Hilde and held her tight. He only felt safe and peaceful in her arms.

Afer all, she makes it all go away.

******************************

A/N: I guess you readers can kinda tell I wrote this in like..an hour b/c it's really crappy lol. If you want, Read and Review. Thanks for reading and take care of yourselves. ^_^.


End file.
